A Calendar of Days Just for Her
by iluvmylowandbaseball
Summary: Literati. Fluff. Post season seven. “Look, it’s jealous.” “What?” “The flower.” “I love your insanity.”


**Title:** A Calendar of Days Just for Her

**Author: **iluvmylowandbaseball

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **Literati. Fluff. Post season seven. "Look, it's jealous." "What?" "The flower." "I love your insanity."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Never have, never will. I would be honored to, though.

**Set:** #16

**Prompt:** Envy

**(A/N):**I got the title from _How Do You Love_ by Collective Soul with a little alteration. It's a good song, check it out. By the way, the dates are 2007 dates, but that does not mean the story takes place in 2007. I decided to do that because it was easier than making up the dates. Written for Five By Five Fiction at LiveJournal.

………………

**Thursday, June 7—1:00 A.M.**

"Jess," Rory whispers, nudging his shoulder with a delicate hand.

The moonlight shines through the curtain and draws an intricate shadow on his features. It's almost ghostly how well the light can outline his body without trying and Rory finds herself fretting at the thought.

Jess finally groans, squinting his eyes at the light streaming through the pale yellow curtains. "What?" he drawls drowsily, swinging an arm over Rory's waist and pulling her back into his chest.

"Jess," she attempts, writhing under his hold. "I'm serious here."

"What's wrong?" he yawns, placing a hand over his mouth politely.

"I don't know. I just feel weird. Maybe I'm just imagining it or something." Rory pulls away and flips onto her right side, facing her boyfriend with gentle eyes.

He extends a hand to her forehead concernedly. "You're really warm," he notes, moving his hand to her neck and caressing it lightly. "You sure you're okay?"

"I don't know. I feel weird," she repeats, closing her eyes and snuggling into the sheets under her.

Watching her restlessly, Jess pushes the hair out of her face only to have her kiss the palm of his hand. Melting involuntarily, he tugs her to him, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Go back to sleep," he urges softly, hugging her to him.

**Tuesday, June 12—3:25 P.M.**

His desk is overflowing with papers, markers and pens. One manuscript is due the next day, another a week from Thursday and the ringing phones are making him insane.

Staring at what seems to be the ten-hundredth page he's read that day, he circles an entire phrase with his red marker and writes, in the margins, "Switch around, will sound better" hurriedly.

A tap on Jess' shoulder jolts him to reality and he turns around, barking, "What do you want _now_, Matt?"

Lifting his hands in surrender, one of them occupied with the receiver, he states, "Rory's calling you. Thought you would want to know."

Sighing, Jess apologizes and presses the phone to his ear. "Hey."

"Hi," she breathes into the speaker, her voice raising the hairs of his neck.

"What's up?" He shuffles the papers on his desk and finds his cell phone powered off.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I'm guessing the battery went dead. It's off, sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, what's up?" he repeats, rolling his chair over to the computer and looking through his inbox.

"What time do you get home? I thought I could, I don't know, _try_ to cook or something," she suggests and he feels a smirk grow on his face.

"You? Cooking?" he scoffs and he can almost hear her pout over the line.

"Jess," she warns and he rolls his eyes.

"You're supposed to be resting, remember?"

Sighing, Rory replies, "But I'm really bored and there's nothing on TV."

"Not even C-SPAN?"

"Don't tease." Jess smirks and turns his full attention to the conversation.

"Find something to watch, order pizza, look for a movie. We have millions of DVDs."

"Can you just hurry up and get home?" she whispers and he feels himself melt all over again.

Closing his eyes, he sulks in the tone of her voice and replies gently, "I have ten more pages. Once I'm done, I'll get home. I'll even bring you some donuts, okay?"

"Fine," she relents, exhaling shallowly. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Jess adds, waiting for the dial tone to ring in his ear before clicking the 'Off' button.

**Friday, June 15—11:20 P.M.**

The lock snaps loudly despite his attempts to keep it quiet. Jess cringes, hoping he didn't wake Rory from her slumber.

Light waves from the silent television flash across the wall behind the couch and he finds his girlfriend lying on it, wrapped in a wool blanket. Walking towards her, a rerun of _Ren and Stimpy_ comes on the screen.

Rolling his eyes, Jess reaches for the remote, turns it to Channel 7 Primetime News and hits the 'Power' button.

"Rory," he whispers, sitting on the edge of the sofa and shaking her shoulder gently. She startles, knocking his hand off her shoulder and earning him a smack on the arm. "Hey, now. No need for violence," he jokes, shaking her shoulder once more.

Rory eyes him wondrously and smiles sleepily. "You scared me," she yawns, running a hand over her face. "I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay. C'mon, time for bed." Jess stands and extends his hand towards her.

"How was the game?" she asks, taking his hand and getting to her feet. He drapes his arm around her shoulders and leads her down the hall, into their bedroom.

"I still don't see Luke's fascination with baseball. It was pretty boring and all he yammered about was April's newfound fascination with the affects of coffee on different floorings."

"Aw, poor Jess. He felt ignored." Rory giggles and he glares at her, walking away to extract a clean T-shirt and a clean pair of boxers from his bureau.

"You know, he only invited me because the Phillies and the Yankees are playing here."

"Your self-deprecation is stinking up the room," Rory teases, waving her hand before her nose. He turns to face her and sits on the bed.

"You're not funny," he states, crawling towards her and descending on her lips. She reciprocates, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling his head down as she leans back.

Accidentally biting her lip, Jess presses his weight against her and lets his hands wander to the waistband of her sweatpants. It doesn't take him long to rid himself of the obstructions in his way while Rory unfastens the button of his jeans.

The kiss deepens, drawing the individuals into its abyss of passion, as the remaining clothes are dropped onto the floor. He trails his lips down the side of her jaw and to her neck, stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

"Jess," she urges, her nails burrowing into the flesh of his back. He knows she can feel him against her and he decides to tease her a while longer by kneading her breast between his thumb and forefinger. A moan is his response and he thrusts into her while she's distracted.

"Oh, God," she groans, gripping his shoulders and writhing beneath him.

Saturday, June 16—12:05 A.M. 

He has to admit he likes the feeling of her breasts pressed against the side of his body.

His hand is twisting the hair of her ponytail between his fingers and her breath is tickling his neck.

She sighs and burrows further into his body. "I love you," she exhales, pressing her lips to his collarbone softly.

"I love you too," Jess whispers, masking his confusion for her declaration behind his own.

Humming in satisfaction, Rory squeezes the hand that is lying across his chest and lets it fall limply against his stomach.

**Monday, June 25—6:11 P.M.**

The aroma of simmering tomato sauce greets him as he steps over the threshold, a black plastic bag in hand.

Automatically locking the door and toeing off his shoes, Jess follows the smell into the kitchen where he finds his girlfriend's back facing him. Slowly, he advances on her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Jess!" she exclaims as he presses a kiss against her neck.

"Hey," he says, his voice muffled against her flesh. Rory relaxes in his grip and places her hands on his.

"Don't do that," she demands softly, closing her eyes. He presses another kiss to her skin and stands up straight.

Pulling away, he walks backwards and leans against the kitchen table. "What's the big occasion? You're cooking and it actually smells good."

Throwing a glare at his smirking face, she replies with, "I can cook. I've just never tried."

"Who did you call?"

Sighing, Rory shakes her head. "No one."

"Oh, really?" He folds his arms across his chest and watches as her shoulders slump beneath the fabric of her striped polo shirt.

"Why do you always have to kill my dreams? I'm the one that cooked it, didn't I?" she questions, turning to him with an indignant glower dawning her face.

"Luke, huh?"

"Yes," Rory relents, deflated.

Smiling sardonically, Jess tries, "If it makes you feel better, I know you cooked it." She seems to contemplate this before smiling brightly and turning to the stove once more.

"Yes, I did."

**Monday, June 25—8:12 P.M.**

"What do you think of the fettuccini?" she asks, pushing her food around her plate restlessly.

"Is something wrong?" he replies through a mouthful of pasta. She eyes him wearily and reverts her gaze to her platter.

"No, just not too hungry anymore." She drops her hands to her lap and he knows she's fidgeting with her fingers.

Jess' fork clatters noisily against his plate and he fixes her with an unwavering gaze. "Tell me."

"I'm just not hungry, Jess."

"The pasta is really good," he decides to say in response to her query.

"Thanks," Rory whispers, a slight smile playing on her lips. "Jess?" she requests hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he responds in the same manner, setting his fork on the rim of his plate.

"Uh," she trails off, muttering under her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Raising his eyebrows, Jess leans forward and rests his elbows on the table.

"Um, I—I—"

"—Spit it out, Rory!" he urges, anxiety building.

"I'm pregnant!" she snaps, exhaling in relief and folding her arms across her chest.

He leans back against his chair, blinking rapidly.

"You're—"

"—Yeah."

"Wow," he sighs. "I don't know what to say."

"I figured you wouldn't be too happy," Rory utters, her chair scraping lightly against the tile as she scurries past him.

Smoothing a hand over his face, Jess exhales heavily and waits momentarily before following her.

"I never said I wasn't happy," he whispers, sitting next to her on their bed. She lies with her face in her pillow.

"You never said you _were_ happy," she cries, turning her tear-strewn face towards him and choking on her tears.

"Well, I am. I'm really happy. You're just too dramatic to let things register with my brain." Earning him a chuckle, he bends down to kiss her lightly.

**Wednesday, July 18—4:28 P.M.**

"So, how has your day off been?" Rory asks over the phone as he chops celery into dices.

"Great," he replies honestly.

"That's good to hear. My boss has been on my case all day. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can slack off blah, blah, and blah." Jess chuckles as he dumps the vegetable into a food processor and pulls a pepper out of the sink. "What're you doing?"

"Slicing a pepper."

"What kind?"

"Green bell."

"Interesting. Have you cut yourself yet?" Jess rolls his eyes and moves the phone from one shoulder to the other.

"When do you get home?" She hums on the other line and he hears the clicks from her computer mouse.

"Whenever I finish this article. Should be soon. All I have to do is proofread and send it to the editor."

"Good. I'll see you when you get home then."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye," he says, shutting the phone off and reaching back to set it on the table.

**Wednesday, July 18—10:58 P.M.**

She still fingers it, a smile adorning her face as stray wisps of hair blow around her face.

He's stood in the bathroom doorway for the past three minutes, observing her unchanging expression with a smirk on his face.

"Happy, huh?" he teases, shutting the door behind him as he crawls into the bed next to her.

She smiles, nods and tucks herself into the crook of his arm, her head lolling against his shoulder. "Ecstatic. I can't wait to tell Mom."

Groaning, Jess hits his head against the bed's headboard. "She's going to kill me."

"She hasn't killed you for impregnating her daughter, so I think you're fine. Besides," she beams, "she'll have to get through me first."

"And risk a prenatal death? Forget it. Let her tear my limbs off."

"But then our baby will be father-less! I won't have it," Rory states, crossing her arms across her chest. He smirks and places a kiss on her temple.

"I'm not too worried. This is for the better." She nods and he stares distantly at the small frame hanging above the dresser.

He examines the picture's leaves, stem, colors and cloudy background for five silent minutes, picking apart every hue and brushstroke.

"Look, it's jealous."

"What?" she asks confusedly, searching for his source of amusement.

"The flower."

"What flower?" Looking at her, he points at the painting hanging from the wall.

"Okay," Rory strings out, eyebrows high.

Sighing, Jess leans against the headboard and explains wistfully. "Nothing more than a dreary day and a droopy flower. You'd expect lowly-saturated colors throughout the painting but look at the leaves and the stem."

"They're really green."

"Exactly!"

"I don't get it," she states simply, shaking her head. "You've officially become insane."

"Maybe. But I'm telling you that this guy had some message when he painted that. Maybe not jealously, but something along those lines."

"It's okay, honey. You'll take your next dose of meds in the morning."

Glaring, he concedes, "I'll let it go once I'm done. The really bright green lines are jealous of you."

"Really?"

"Yep. They don't get to be happy before you are. The sun isn't going to shine on them any longer."

"I love your insanity," Rory sighs, reaching over him to turn the light off. He grabs her hand just as she recoils and holds it up to his lips, kissing the small rock of her ring.

"I love you. That's what makes that flower so jealous."

……………

**(A/N):** Kind of out of character for Jess at the end, but what can I say? He's older and sweeter. Better than older and bitterer, right? Well, now that I've spent all day on this (April 2, 2007), I really do expect quite a few reviews. This is probably the fluffiest story I've ever written, closely competing with my earlier _A Warm Winter Night_. It's about time you read some fluff, so please review!


End file.
